


Jokers Dream

by Danthisiswhoiam



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dream Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthisiswhoiam/pseuds/Danthisiswhoiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After shepard save from from the Normandy crash he has weird dreams about him (WARNING CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES SLASH READ AT OWN RISK))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokers Dream

Jeff awoke one morning from what he thought was rather odd.

it had been only a week since Shepard saved from his death aboard the Normandy it fleet like an eternity

he'd had dreams about it before but this one was different.

he started like the rest setting out on another mission ridding the galaxy of geth but after long trek without a break Shepard thought the crew needed some time to rest this where it got wired.

Shepard called joker to his quarters, on entering there on the bed completely nude was Commander John Shepard. not knowing what to do Jeff head his face and apologized, Shepard only laughed and walked over to him only to start kissing his neck. to Jeff's surprise he enjoyed it next Shepard starting take off jeff's uniform. Shepard was amazed that body Jeff was hiding the perfect balance of skinny but muscular and just the right amount of hair. after pulling down his trousers Shepard slowly rubbed his now hard cock in between Jeff's ass cheeks within seconds his own cock grew. they both walked over to the bed jeff lay on his back as Shepard pulled his legs over his shoulders and inserted it cock in to Jeff's ass.

screaming with pain but enjoying it jeff place his hands on the mans muscular ass forcing the thrust harder. after what seemed like hours Jeff moaned hard as he came all over his chest then only seconds later Shepard pulled out and came on Jeff's abs. then proceed to lick the now exhausted Jeff clean. that's when he woke covered in sweat and hard as a rock covered in his own cum.


End file.
